


but you're not what you thought you were

by saffixcherries



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Gay Apple White, God i care about this girl so much, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Oneshot, The Gangs All Here, Themes of Destiny, alexa play little miss perfect, apple and darling are childhood friends, apple centric, apples are used as symbolism for Various Things why am i like this, bi daring charming, comphet, fuck apples mom she SUCKS, no apple white bashing, raven wears demonias, second person pov but PLEASE dont let that put you off, this is the best thing ive ever written, you can pry lesbian!apple out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffixcherries/pseuds/saffixcherries
Summary: She stands by the edge of the field, leaning back against the red brick wall behind. Her hair is tangled, blowing about behind her, and her face is illuminated by the sun gradually setting. You can barely make out any of her facial features, her silhouette the defining feature, but you know it is her, as certainly as you know the apple clenched between your fist is ruby red and tasteless. And god, in this lighting, she looks ethereal.in which APPLE WHITE is a confused lesbian with severe comphet issues and RAVEN QUEEN is new in townFEATURING- NO APPLE WHITE BASHING because i love her- apple and daring are wlw/mlm solidarity- apple and darling are CHILDHOOD FRIENDS- side darling/faybelle because i saw them interacting once in dragon games and ran with it i might genuinely write something for them some other time
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White, apple white & daring charming best friends, past apple white/darling charming
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	but you're not what you thought you were

There’s a new girl.  
You’re not sure if she is new, actually, or if she’s just somehow evaded your sight the entire year you’ve been at school already - but the latter doesn’t sound very likely, and indeed, you pride yourself on your knowledge of everyone in your year, from the slightly insane Madeleine Hatter (Maddy, she says, and it’s fitting), to your best friend Briar - not to mention the boys. You technically have a boyfriend, you guess, although you’re not sure if it counts seeing as you don’t, well, really do anything. He just carries your books for you. You aren’t crazy about him - you’ve tried to be, but the mythical stomach butterflies have evaded your grasp and you can only muster feelings of slight liking towards him. It’s okay, though, you reassure yourself. You’re still young. Fifteen is too young for a boyfriend, and there’s plenty of time to get serious later. For now, you should focus on school.  
You determinedly ignore the fact that there’s tons of couples in your year already, and you know for a fact that Briar isn’t a virgin. It is Briar, though - she was throwing full on high school parties when she was thirteen, which slightly worried you back then, but now you’re just used to it.  
Your thoughts return to the new girl.  
She was tall, you think, or maybe she just seemed that way because of those huge platform shoes she was wearing - Demonias, you think? You vaguely remember Briar talking about them. She had a sorta goth vibe going for her, with fishnets and a long flowy purple skirt, and a black leather top embellished with sequins that clung to her like a second skin. You suddenly flush. You hope you didn’t stare or anything.  
And Christ almighty. Her hair. Long and black, half pushed back by some silver spiky thing, with pink and purple streaks that were so numerous they made up half the hair, almost making it seem more magenta than black. She could rival Maddy in terms of hairdos that are most certainly torture on the hair, you decide now, thinking back, and she could rival Maddy with the sheer impressiveness of her outfit too, a far cry from the sort of thing you normally wear - plain t-shirts, mildly cropped or not, hoodies with plaid skirts, red slip dresses and white cardis if you really want to be fancy. It’s nothing special, but your mother always said half of your beauty was simplicity, that it was classical, and you did suit red so well. That being said…  
The new girl’s locker was only a few doors down from yours, and when you last saw her, she was talking to Maddy. You wonder what they were saying.  
Briar taps you on the shoulder, and digs into her purse. Hands you an apple. For good luck, she says. You bite into it. Apples are never as nice as you think they’re going to be.

You ask Maddy about it later - you get on reasonably well with her, even though you don’t particularly like each other, because what with her sunny disposition and your ability to charm almost anyone, you form a nice duo, and you’re co leaders of the student council (you’re still slightly pissed about that, actually, but it’s okay).  
“She’s my cousin,” Maddy says, twirling a coil of brightly dyed hair around her fingers. She pulls at it, and it bounces back. You giggle.  
“Really?” you ask - you weren’t aware Maddy even had a cousin your age, and definitely not one who lived nearby. Again, you’re vaguely annoyed at yourself for failing to notice the new girl before.  
Maddy cackles in the way that is so characteristic of her. “Apple! Of course! I think I’d know if she was my cousin or not!”  
Something in Maddy’s easily cheerful manner still catches you off guard. You manage a weak giggle.  
She peers at you. “Apple? You okay?”  
You force a laugh. “Of course. I’m just feeling a bit off today.”  
She makes a pouty face. “Still up for yearbook today?”  
You smile and say you’ll think about it.

Despite seeing her in the hallways often, you somehow can’t bring yourself to talk to the new girl, and as a result of that you don’t actually talk to the new girl until third period Thursday.  
You walk into Chemistry at 11:35, and see a girl sitting in your space, at your desk.  
Frowning slightly, you walk over to her. “Um, I don’t want to be rude, but that’s my seat.”  
She turns to you and smiles, and oh, you hold back a gasp, because she is so pretty.  
Violet eyes framed by dramatic black eyeliner that only serves to accentuate the wide shape of her eyes, and dark purple lipstick which contrasts with her skin perfectly. Her hair is loosely pulled back in a low ponytail that’s almost coming undone, and you bite your lip slightly. You could never pull her look off, but that doesn’t bother you - her allure isn’t the sort you’re jealous of, indeed the idea of being envious doesn’t even enter your mind; it is enough to simply look and admire, her beauty like a piece of artwork. And sure, you thought she was pretty from when you saw her all those times before, but seeing her like this? With those intense, dark eyes looking right at you, you the subject of their gaze? Like this, she is downright beautiful.  
You toss your hair slightly, pushing down the unreasonable feelings within you. You are Apple White, and Apple White does not get flustered by goth looking new girls.  
The goth looking new girl in question looks confused, and tilts her head in surprise. “Uh, Apple, right? You are, I mean. I’m your partner for this lesson.”  
You blink, and shake your head, hoping you weren’t staring. “Of course. How silly of me.”  
You let out a lighthearted giggle. You’ve grown accustomed to working alone, but this is a refreshingly new development, and you find yourself thoroughly enjoying your normally dreadfully bland Chemistry lesson, even though the new girl is. Well. Rather terrible at Chemistry. You’d despair at the amount of times she managed to knock something over, if it wasn’t for the fact you don’t even know her name, and really, that is even stupider. You just don’t want to ask her for fear of seeming rude. You resolve to ask Briar. Surely she’ll know.  
You leave for your next lesson, but you find you can’t stop thinking about the girl with the violet eyes.

You ask to room with her the next day.  
Raven Queen, you’ve learned her name is. You learnt this from Briar, but upon asking her Blondie rushed over to you and started eagerly telling you all about the girl in question. She’s fourteen, not yet fifteen like you are. She’s from a few cities over, and she’s staying with Maddy, a distant cousin, for ‘reasons Goldie is yet to discover’. She does not have a boyfriend, according to Blondie, although exactly why this is relevant you aren’t sure. And she does not have a roommate, not yet - she’s currently staying with Maddy, who rooms with Kitty.  
You tell Headmaster Grimm it’s because you want to help her fit in, and as one of the most popular students, you’d be perfectly suited for the job. In truth, you’re not quite sure why you want to room with her over your best friend Briar. But there’s no use thinking about things too hard, and well, she does need a roomie! And you’ve been with Briar every year. Surely it’ll be nice for her to have a change?  
He agrees, of course, to no one’s surprise. You’ve always been good at charming people, and you have the Headmasters Grimm wrapped around your pinky finger.

Your plan to get to know Raven better by rooming with her backfires supremely. In fact, when she walks into her dorm to see you, she looks mildly annoyed, if anything.  
“I thought I was meant to be rooming with Lizzie? I already knew her from Maddy, see. No offence, you’re nice and all, but I don’t exactly know you.”  
You feel utterly crushed - someone has just grabbed your heart and squeezed it. You beam brightly even so, sliding into your hostess persona like a tight fitting dress you’ve long outgrown. “Silly, I requested to room with you! I thought we could get to know each other better. I can show you around the school and everything! Did you know I’m the leader of three different clubs?”  
She manages a weak smile. “Thanks…” she blinks. “Sorry, what did you say your name was? It’s been a long day.”  
“Apple,” you laugh. “Don’t worry about it.”

Maddy runs up to you in the hallway one day. “Apple! How would you feel about starting a GSA with me?”  
“A… what now?”  
“A GSA! Gender sexuality alliance, or gay straight alliance if you prefer!”  
“Ah! Uh, I’m not sure why you’d ask me?”  
Maddy’s face drops. “You’re straight?”  
“...Yeah?”  
“I just thought-” she starts, and then hurriedly interrupts herself. “Nevermind! I’ll ask Darling!”  
“Maddy, wait-” you start, but she’s already dashed off, and suddenly you are thinking about things you never wanted to be thinking about.

When you were seven, your best friend was Darling Charming.  
You thought she was perfect. She could do a perfect handstand, her hair was so long and so pretty and so blonde it was almost silvery, and you used to plait it at lunchtimes. She shared her cream cheese sandwiches with you, and her Mr Kipling angel cakes, and she shared other things with you, too, a kiss you treasured the memory of, after someone dared her to kiss you and she did and then told you to pretend she hadn’t, because she wasn’t actually meant to. It was meant to be embarrassing, not enjoyable, a quick peck on the cheek that left you both flushing red.  
You didn’t think about that much afterwards. You tried not to. You were both girls, so it wasn’t like it meant anything. You never spoke about it afterwards.  
You spent all your spare time at Darling’s house, at least as much as your mom would allow you. Her twin brother, Dexter, was nice enough but a bit nerdy - he spent all his time playing video games, and would try and engage you in a conversation about them whenever you saw him, talking animatedly about Minecraft, so you avoided him most times. Her brother Daring, a year older, was a different matter, though - tall, blonde and handsome, and even at barely eight, he was the talk of most of the girls you knew. None of you actually liked him, thinking back, but you pretended to do the way children do, mimicking the only thing they know, desperate to seem older, desperate to grow up. You’d say you miss being a child, but you haven’t been a true child in so long that you hardly remember what it was like.  
They all go to your school now, somehow. Dexter is as nerdy as ever, you hardly ever see Darling these days, and in a weird twist of fate, you and Daring are technically dating. No matter how much you say it, it just doesn’t seem real to you. You don’t really think it’s real to him, either - you just don’t really like each other like that, but the school wanted you to be together and since both of you were single you just kinda thought yeah, why not. If either of you met someone you actually liked, you’d just break up, but it hasn’t happened yet, at least for you.  
You could have your pick out of the boys, but none of them do it for you. They’re all vaguely annoying, really. You determinedly do not think about exactly what that could mean.

“Uh, Apple,” Daring says one day. You’re on a date, some nice cafe on the edge of town. It’s relatively empty, which is nice.  
You sigh, taking a bite of a nice fresh apple. “What is it?”  
“We’re dating, right? Are we dating? Am I taken?”  
You frown. He’s never been bothered about this before, both of you perfectly content to spend your highschool years in a surface level relationship reminiscent of a middle school fling. “Yeah! I mean. I don’t really like you?”  
He slumps dejectedly. “I don’t really like you either!”  
“...Thanks?”  
“Isn’t it weird,” he continues. “That you don’t like me?”  
You cross your arms defensively. “No! You don’t like me either!”  
Theatrically, he sighs. “Yeah, but… I like other people, you know? From time to time.”  
“How do you know I don’t?”  
“Apple, you’ve never shown any interest in any of the boys at school. At first I thought maybe you were just hung up over me - I do tend to have that effect on girls, you know.”  
You shoot him finger guns. “I’m perfectly aware!”  
“But I genuinely don’t think you’re interested in me! I’ve never met anyone not a little interested in me. Sparrow had a sexuality crisis over me!”  
“Is this… just you trying to boast about your admirers, Daring? Because I have my own! All the boys are far too interested in me. I’m glad you’re here to ward them off.”  
He points at you dramatically. “See! That. That. Are you like… lesbian or something?”  
You flinch. “What? Daring, no. The men at our school are just weird and immature!”  
“Thanks,” he mutters. “I meant it genuinely though. I’m not trying to insult you.”  
You stay silent.  
“I, uh,” he clears his throat. “I guess I was just asking because-”  
You whirl around, blonde curls bouncing. “Because what, Daring?”  
He looks at the floor, and his voice is barely a murmur when he says, “I think I might be, uh. Gay or something.”  
“That’s-” you start, and he cuts you off. “Both? Can you like both?”  
You give him a soft smile. “Yeah. Bisexuality.”  
“Bisexual,” he tries it out. “I’m bisexual. Bi!”  
You laugh, despite yourself. “Okay. Good for you. I’m proud of you.”  
He beams, and abruptly slumps as a thought seems to occur to him. “Uh. Don’t say anything though?”  
You smile. “Sure, Daring.”  
“It’s not like anyone would mind, I’m sure,” he continues. “I’m already known for being a bit of a flirt.”  
“A bit of a flirt?”  
“Point taken. I mean, it’s not like Darling would care. Can you imagine the hypocrisy?”  
You frown slightly. “Why would it be hypocritical?”  
He looks at you weirdly. “Apple, she’s gay.”  
Okay, you don’t know what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. You choke slightly on the apple you’re munching. “Really?”  
You try not to let any of your shock escape into your tone. You’re not sure why it’s so important that you seem unbothered by this - but it is.  
“Yeah, and I guess... I am too now. Wow, this is quite the development.” He laughs.  
You smile vaguely. “Oh, but Daring?”  
“Yes?”  
“I am straight, though.” you feel the need to reiterate that. “I’m happy for you. But I’m straight.”

Raven Queen is absent next Chemistry lesson. You try not to let it bother you. 

She isn’t there for the lesson after either. You go up to your supposedly shared room and cry. She’s never there anyway. 

“I’d simply choose to be straight,” you say smugly, in conversation with your friends the weekend after.  
Ashlynn frowns. “Uh, Apple, I don’t think that’s how it works.”  
Darling smiles like she knows something you don’t, and you suddenly hate her. “You really think you could just choose?”  
“Sure,” you say. “Besides, it’s unrealistic. I could never be, like, not straight or something. It’s just not my style!”  
Briar opens her mouth, and you hurriedly continue before she can say something so classically Briar that would probably make you feel extremely awkward. “Plus I want kids! I want kids and a white picket fence and a nice husband who cares about me. It’s my thing! I really am sure I’m straight.” You pick an apple off the tree you’re standing under, and balance it in your palm.  
“Okay,” Darling says. You pretend not to see how her face falls slightly, so slightly you’re not sure if you imagined it. Are you just projecting your feelings onto her? What feelings?  
You’re Apple White, and at the moment all you seem to feel is confused.  
Briar grins. “You know I’m bi Apple?”  
“What?”  
You take a slight step back, and immediately regret it. God, what has gotten into you lately? Your best friend just came out to you! You’re not homophobic or anything. You should be happy for her! You just…  
You can’t help but feel a sense of unfairness. God, why does everyone else get to live this version of life they’re creating! It’s not like you could just decide to be bisexual and dye your hair and like. Do a major in Art or Lit studies or something utterly useless like that. There are things to do, responsibilities to fulfill. Some people have to be normal, do what they’re meant to. Become doctors and have three children and have long flowing blonde hair and bag husbands age 26. That’s your thing. You didn’t choose it, you guess. You never really thought you had a choice.  
But that’s just how it is. You welcome the security. Why can’t everyone else just be like you? You miss when everyone was just normal. You’re tired of being the only normal friend.  
You thought Briar was with you on this one. You guess not.  
You plaster a beaming smile on your face. “That’s great, Briar! I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that.”  
She shrugs. “It’s not really a big thing. I still have a huge male lean.”  
You realise this revelation hasn’t caused any stirrings with the people around you, and frown slightly. “Wait, did you all know about this before?”  
Briar looks slightly sheepish. “Um. Yeah. I came out at a party a bit ago. You weren’t there cause you were too busy-”  
“Studying, yeah! Anyone else not know?”  
You look from the faces of your so-called friends. Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie, Ashlynn’s boyfriend, Hunter? Since when was he here?  
Briar giggles. “Just you!”  
Just you, right.  
You laugh slightly. “Wow, what are the odds?”  
Hunter turns and whispers something in Ashlynn’s ear, who laughs daintily. You feel sick, suddenly. Like you can’t bear to be here, with them, any longer.  
“I… have to go,” you say, and take off towards the track fields.

The track field is deserted when you get there, as you knew it’d be. It’s a Saturday night, the time bordering on night but not quite; where you have to look around to see the sun but it’s still relatively light. The sky is a pale lilac colour, dotted with clouds.  
You toss the apple you’re holding into the air. It soars, and for a split second you imagine letting it fall; reaching its height only to plummet to the ground without hope of escape. From the moment you tossed it into the air, you knew what would happen to it. Its arc is taking place before your very eyes.  
Sometimes life is just like that, you think, and you suddenly want to cry a little bit.  
The apple reaches its peak. It falls. You catch it in your palm.  
A new ending, you think. Or maybe it was always meant to be like this all along.  
Can you ever really escape what was always going to happen?

The track is empty, except for one girl.  
You did not factor Raven Queen into this.  
She stands by the edge of the field, leaning back against the red brick wall behind. Her hair is tangled, as if it’s been blown about again and again, and eventually she’d just given up on patting it down, and her face is illuminated by the sun gradually setting. You can barely make out any of her facial features, but you know it is her, as certainly as you know the apple clenched between your fist is ruby red and tasteless. And god, in this lighting, she looks ethereal, her silhouette like something out of a comic book. You haven’t drawn in a while - your mom said it was useless - but you suddenly really want to draw her. 

You look at the apple in your hand. It’s red and shiny, a strange illusion caused by the light. You can just imagine the taste as you bite into it - the clean pale yellow flesh, the tough, tight skin. The bruises hidden below the surface, ready to catch you out if you bite too far. The dark yellow crumbliness of the interior, melting apart under your tongue, but not in the good way. Fake, all of it; the first bite tart and fresh. The rest damp and spongy.  
You drop the apple.  
It hits the ground with a thud, making clouds of dirt rise up as it splits apart. Seeds fly everywhere. The stem lies alone in a patch of grass.  
You never liked apples that much anyway.

You pad softly over to Raven. The closer you get, the more you notice; how drained she looks. The deep bags under her eye. Her dark roots showing under all the dye. The girl with the violet eyes is not a superhero, you think suddenly. She’s no fairytale queen. She’s just a teenager who looks as utterly lost as you feel right now.  
“Hi,” you say.  
She tilts her head slightly towards you. “Hi.”

You talk for what feels like hours.  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m just waiting,” she says at length. “Like something bad will just happen the moment I take my eyes off it. I feel like a passenger in my life! It’s people like you that do things, Apple. You’ll go on to achieve things. To do things. You’re genuinely important.”  
You sit up and take in her, all of her, and you know as certainly as you’ve ever known anything that Raven is one of those people. Your eyes shine, although you don’t know it, as you tell her, “That’s you, Raven. You’re the revolutionary. You walk into a school where no one knows you with your dyed hair and platform boots and stomp all over the way it’s always been and to hell with anyone who tells you otherwise!”  
“I’m not good at anything though. Not like you. I’ve seen you at Chemistry, you’re fucking amazing. Me, I can’t do schoolwork to save my life.”  
You laugh self consciously. “That doesn’t mean anything, Raven! I just do what’s accepted of me. I do these things because I have to.”  
You know this about yourself. You know many things about yourself. You want to be the best, need to. You want to be, need to be liked. You need security, you need a life well known, a path well trodden. You would not take the road less travelled by. People do not write poems about you.  
“I don’t understand,” you say lightly. “What do you see in me as I am now?”  
She frowns.  
“I mean,” you continue. “I am well liked! People like me. I’m charming, fun. Nice.”  
She laughs. “Alright, is there a point to this?”  
“People like me because I make them, Raven. I’m popular and smart and I do what I’m meant to and I’m the role model; no wonder I’m liked. Right now, though…”  
You trail off. “I’m not any of those things. I’m a girl sitting on the concrete by a wall talking about pointless, stupid things. What worth do I have now?”  
She sighs. “Apple, god.”  
It’s surreal you feel you know this girl better than people you’ve known for years, but in some ways, you think you do. You feel… weirdly comfortable with her, lying on the dewy grass of the track field as the sun sets.  
She takes your hands in hers. Every nerve feels oversensitive, and you shiver slightly, unnerved by the sudden physical contact. She traces the lines of your palm.  
“Can you palm read?” you joke.  
She snorts. “Kind of?”  
She leans in closer to you, and bows her head to examine your hand more closely. “That line,” she murmurs, pointing to a horizontal crease on your palm, “is the heart line. Yours starts off faint and gradually becomes deeper, with a fork in the middle, at about… your teen years? That indicates a lack of trust in yourself when you’re young, but you eventually become truer to your heart.”  
You allow yourself to relax, curling into her, listening to the soft drone of her voice. “And you have a choice to make,” she says, and you shake your head slightly as if to rid yourself of the daze you’re in. “Round about now,” she says, “you have a choice to make. A romantic choice. Something to do with love.”  
“Something to do with love,” you echo, matching her intonation. You feel like you’re in a dream.  
She leans forward, and you unconsciously lean in, both on your knees, and before you know it your lips are touching. Hers part, and yours do too, and you are kissing. And everything is moving too fast, and she is everything you ever wanted and everything you ever hated and all you can think is Oh and you pull away even though every muscle in your body is screaming at you to stay, Apple, to do something right for once in your godforsaken life and stay.  
You get up. You run. The apple hits the ground. It splits apart.  
Deep down, you always knew it would end up this way.

The last strand of your long hair falls to the ground, and you put down the scissors.  
In the mirror, a blonde bob frames what you assume is your face, but you don’t recognise the girl there. Your hair is shorter than you’ve ever seen it, although curled and styled in the same way it always has been, and you feel it makes you look younger.  
The girl in the mirror looks haunted. You hate her so much at that moment.  
You pick up the apple. You bounce it in your palm. You hurl it at the mirror, with all the ferocity you can muster, and it just glances off.  
“Mirror, mirror, on the wall,” you whisper, “why is life so unfairest after all?”  
You sit on your bed, sheets curled up and pressed to your chest. Raven’s bed is perfectly made, and empty. You are lonely, and you are alone, and it’s your fault. And outside, it is raining.  
Her voice echoes in your head.  
“You have a choice to make.”  
You know your answer.

You find her by the tennis courts.  
The sky is overcast and the sky is heavy. There is rain in the air, a fog you’re accustomed to, and indeed the grass looks dewy and damp.  
“Apple-” she starts. She looks sorry, so sorry, and you hate yourself for making her look like that. Her hair is slicked back, and it looks damp. You wonder what it would feel like to touch it.  
“Apple,” she continues. You cut her off with a kiss.

It goes like this. Kisses, fights, moments you’d die to relive and moments which would kill you if you did. Darling pecks Faybelle on the cheek under the mistletoe and she scowls and you all cheer. Hunter comes out to his parents. Briar gets an A on her finals and you take her to Starbucks as a treat. You both get pumpkin spice lattes - sometimes, basic is nice. You meet Raven’s mom and suddenly understand a lot more about your girlfriend. She meets yours and assuredly thinks the same. You dye a streak in your hair with the O’Hair twins - fuck your mothers classical beauty. You eat the apple, you throw it away, you smash it to pieces and you bake it into a pie with the help of your friends. You watch Sparrow and Duchess’ shitty band and laugh the whole way through but sit with Duchess when her mom dies and her boyfriend can’t deal with it. Darling tells you she had a crush on you and you laugh because wow, so did you! Threats and promises and dances dipped in moonlight and holding hands watching movies. You are happy, you are sad, you are predominantly somewhere in between. You aren’t who you thought you were, who you thought you had to be, and that’s okay.  
The apple falls; the apple breaks. Seeds emerge. New trees are planted. Life continues.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING im actually pretty proud of this :]] i care about apple white soso much okay and i want her to be happy and work through her issues. this is definitely not my last work for this fandom btw,, ever after high has lived rent free in my mind for seven years at this point i cant escape it
> 
> please leave kudos and or comments if you liked it!!! i have no idea how active the eah fandom is on ao3 so. i dont know what to expect here but thank you so much for reading :]


End file.
